yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna Saves Christmas
Princess Yuna Saves Christmas is the Christmas Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Everyone and Everypony are celebrating Christmas and Hearth's Warming, But the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are planning to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming with some help from the Fearsome Crooks. So, It's up to Princess Yuna and her friends to save Christmas and Hearth's Warming before it's too late. Plot At the Golden Oak Library/Preparing for Christmas and Hearth's Warming One snowy day, Everyone and Everypony is preparing for Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Even Princess Yuna was excited, She enjoyed Christmas and Hearths' Warming with all her heart. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for the holidays. They were really excited, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna kept their eyes on them. Yuna overhears the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Five/Getting help Later as Yuna was getting the Christmas Ornaments and colorful lights, She begins to year voices. The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator are planning to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming by stealing the Journals. With that done, Bill and Nightmare Moon send the Fearsome Five to gather the Fearsome Crooks to take over Christmas and Hearth's Warming. So, Yuna ran off to warn her friends. Sharon and Solarna didn't believe Yuna/Yuna's friends trusts her Yuna arrives at Canterlot, Sharon and Solarna didn't believe her after she warned them about Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family taking over Christmas and Hearth's Warming. But, Yuna's friends never doubted her about trouble in Christmas, They begin to make plans into their own hands and hooves. Yuna writes the letter/The Journey begins That night, Yuna writes the letter about going after the Fearsome Crooks and save Christmas and Hearth's Warming, They went to the Golden Oak Library and into the vehicle room, They found a snow mobile for the road. At last, The Journey to save Christmas and Hearth's Warming begins. The Fearsome Crooks goes the Norh Pole/Meeting the Yeti from Monstropolis Beginning the search party/Yuna and her friends continue their Journey Arriving at Santa's Workshop/Meeting Santa Claus and his wife Warning Santa about the Fearsome Crooks/An Ambush by the Fearsome Crooks The Rescue Party arrived/The Justice Squad to the rescue Christmas and Hearth's Warming is saved/Spending a Wonderful Time Ever Trivia * Songs #Opening Song: ??? #Hearth's Warming Eve is Here Once Again - ???? #Say Goodbye to the Holidays - The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher # Scenes #At the Golden Oak Library/Preparing for Christmas and Hearth's Warming #Yuna overhears the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Five/Getting help #Sharon and Solarna didn't believe Yuna/Yuna's friends trusts her #Yuna writes the letter/The Journey begins #The Fearsome Crooks goes the Norh Pole/Meeting the Yeti from Monstropolis #Beginning the search party/Yuna and her friends continue their Journey #Arriving at Santa's Workshop/Meeting Santa Claus and his wife #Warning Santa about the Fearsome Crooks/An Ambush by the Fearsome Crooks #The Rescue Party arrived/The Justice Squad to the rescue #Christmas and Hearth's Warming is saved/Spending a Wonderful Time Ever Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Christmas Specials Category:Iamnater1225